La dernière brique
by Turand
Summary: [Histoire alternative] La vie est faite de détails mais un détail peut changer une vie. L'histoire de Rei Todoroki aurait pu être différente. Alors qu'elle sombre peu à peu dans la détresse, un petit imprévu pourrait bien orienter différemment son chemin.


Cette fic (la toute première pour moi) est une version alternative au manga de l'histoire de Rei Todoroki, où une petite variation suffit à entraîner de grandes conséquences. Rei Todoroki est un personnage tertiaire que l'on voit de temps en temps dans des flash-back ou au grès des visites des enfants Todoroki dans le centre où elle est internée. Je profite du fait qu'elle soit peu présente dans le manga pour livrer une version personnelle de son caractère. La personne qui est dépeinte ici, n'est peut-être pas celle que vous vous imaginiez. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture !

My hero academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **La dernière brique**

Je ne souviens plus exactement quand j'ai eu cette idée. Pour le pourquoi, c'est encore plus flou. Il n'y a probablement jamais eu une raison particulière qui aurait été plus importante que toutes les autres. A bien y réfléchir, c'est probablement d'avantage une accumulation de choses, de petites briques empilées les unes sur les autres, construisant ainsi un mur autour de moi. Et lorsque la dernière fut posée, j'eus cette envie de tout détruire à coup de masse. Je me souviens de chacune de ces petites briques. Par exemple, il y a ce jour où je me revois en train de serrer Shouto dans mes bras après un entrainement inhumain avec Enji. Je me tournai vers celui qui n'avait de mari que le nom et lui dis :

« Arrête, il n'a que 5 ans. »

Mais il me répondit :

« Il a déjà 5 ans. »

Je sentais les sanglots de Shouto alors que je lui caressais les cheveux. Finalement, après quelques minutes, je le portai jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposai sur son lit où il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves. Ses obligations de héros avaient finalement rappelé Enji sur le terrain et ainsi, l'entrainement avait été abrégé. Je savais très bien que ce repos n'était que temporaire. Parfois, je me demandais si je ne devrais pas diriger ma propre ligue de Vilains pour occuper Enji en permanence.

La maison était étrangement calme. Mes deux garçons, Touya et Natsuo, étaient partis jouer au football avec leurs amis et ma fille, Fuyumi, était chez la voisine. C'est à peine si j'entendais le bruit de mes pas sur le parquet. Je détestais à présent cette maison. Si j'avais eu un Alter Feu, cela fait longtemps que je l'aurais brûlée. Je ne supportais plus d'être ici, particulièrement depuis le début des entrainements de Shouto. Je me rendis finalement dans la salle de bain pour mettre de l'eau sur mon visage. Là, je me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais clairement fatiguée. Les cernes marquaient ma peau et la seule chose plus pâle que mon reflet était le blanc de mes cheveux. Je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même. Je me trouvais même affreuse. J'aurais aimé effacer cette sale tête qui me rappellait à quel point j'étais faible, nulle, impuissante et inutile. J'aurais voulu me couper les cheveux et les teindre en noirs. Cela aurait été plus en accord avec la vision que j'avais de mon existence. Et Là, personne ne me reconnaitrait. Pas même Enji. C'est peut-être là que l'idée a germé. Je n'en suis plus si sûre. Ce n'était probablement qu'une étincelle qui atterrît l'air de rien sur des braises et qui, petit à petit, fit naître un grand brasier. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je n'y ai pas pensé très longtemps car d'un coup je fus prise de nausée. J'eu à peine le temps d'atteindre la toilette pour vomir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? », dis-je à voix haute, tremblante.

En réalité, j'avais une petite idée car ce n'était la première fois que j'avais ce genre de symptômes. Ça m'était déjà arrivé à quatre reprises ces 15 dernières années et c'est justement ça qui m'effrayait. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Là, je commençai à paniquer. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. À quand remontait mon dernier devoir d'épouse ? Ou plutôt, quand avais-je perdu ma dignité pour la dernière fois ? Ça devait probablement faire plusieurs années. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cette raison que je ne m'embarrassais plus de la contraception. Chacun avait sa propre chambre. C'était donc impossible. J'étais seulement malade, tout le monde se calme ! A moins que… Une soirée d'il y a plusieurs semaines me revint subitement en mémoire. Cette nuit-là, j'étais parvenue avec grande difficulté à coucher Fuyumi et Natsuo, tant ils étaient surexcités à l'idée que des héros professionnels viennent le jour suivant dans leur école pour parler de leur métier. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'All Might était de la partie. Ils m'avaient épuisée mais les voir ainsi m'avait rendu nostalgique. Moi aussi à leur âge, j'aurais adoré ça. Vers 21h, j'étais enfin seule et j'avais alors débouché une bouteille de vin pour me détendre. Je ne buvais pas souvent mais il me fallait bien admettre que j'avais légèrement augmenté ma consommation ces derniers temps. J'avais repensé à mon enfance heureuse, bien que solitaire, étant fille unique et peu sociable. Et puis mon adolescence, ma rencontre avec celui qui deviendra mon meilleur ami, le collège, le lycée. Et puis mes études pour être institutrice contre l'avis de mes parents, mon diplôme, mon mariage, ma première grossesse, ma deuxième grossesse, ma troisième grossesse, ma quatrième grossesse. À chaque nouveau souvenir, je buvais un peu plus. J'avais dû sacrément remonter le magnéto de ma vie car j'avais quasiment fini la bouteille au bout de deux heures. Sans accuser directement les enfants de mon état de décrépitude à ce moment-là, je pense que c'est le moment où j'avais repensé à mes grossesses qui m'avait achevée. Quatre grossesses, ça fait beaucoup de souvenirs et ici, beaucoup de raisons de boire. J'avais vaguement entendu la porte d'entrée. Je pense que c'était Enji qui était rentré. Il est peut-être venu dans le salon où je me trouvais. Je ne sais plus trop. D'ailleurs je pense que, je repensais justement à la fois où l'on s'était rencontré. En face de moi, je voyais le Enji que j'avais vu ce jour-là. Plus jeune, moins amère. Mon cœur battait la chamade devant cette vision. En fait non, je n'étais pas dans mes souvenirs : j'étais bourrée et j'hallucinais complètement. Je me suis levée et j'ai embrassé cette personne-là, ou plus précisément cette construction mentale. J'ai peut-être accidentellement embrassé le vrai Enji. Et puis, ce n'est plus très clair. Je pense que je me suis imaginée faire des choses cette construction mentale. Mais il me semble que c'était un rêve. J'aurais fait ça avec le vrai Enji ? C'est plausible, au point que je commence à compter les jours Cependant, ça me semble tellement invraisemblable. Ce soir-là, je portais mon jeans déchiré et un vieux T-shirt, je n'avais pas encore pris ma douche et de toute évidence je devais puer l'alcool. En gros, 0.05% désirable. Enji m'aurait repoussée si (hypothétiquement) je lui avais fait des avances. Cependant, il est vrai que je m'étais réveillée dans ma chambre sans mon jeans… Avec une demi-heure de retard sur mon planning habituel. Je suis sortie de ma chambre le plus vite possible, à quatre pattes (étrangement, je trouvais cette démarche pratique dans cette situation), avec mon T-shirt à l'envers et un énorme mal de crâne. Là, j'avais croisée Fuyumi qui allait à la salle de bain. Je m'étais directement mise debout et avait tenté de faire comme si de rien était. Mais c'était mal connaître Fuyumi.

« Tu es en retard ? » m'avait-elle directement demandé avec un air étonné.

« Euh. Dis-toi que maman était très malade hier soir. D'ailleurs elle a perdu son jeans. Tu ne sais pas où il est par hasard ? »

-Je l'ai vu un peu plus loin dans le couloir » m'avait-elle répondu, l'air soupçonneux.

Après il avait fallu que je prépare le petit déjeuner et le repas de midi des enfants. Et je n'y avait plus jamais repensé. Jusqu'à ce jour-là dans la salle de bain. Cependant, à ce moment précis, je ne pouvais pas croire que ce soit vrai. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une seule façon d'en être sûre.

* * *

Durant les jours qui ont suivi, je restai dans le déni. Je n'y pensais pas et me perdais plutôt dans d'autres songes. Je me surprenais à rêver de grands espaces se trouvant loin du Japon, comme les montagnes de la Scandinavie, les gigantesques lacs du Canada et les déserts américains. Quand je rouvrais les yeux, je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cette maison japonaise traditionnelle qui m'étouffais chaque jour un peu plus. J'imaginais parfois une autre maison qui aurait des murs que je pourrais peindre dans des couleurs vives avec des meubles que j'aurais choisi, un jardin que j'entretiendrais avec les enfants et une porte qui serait toujours ouverte. Je pourrais enfin respirer. Et tout ça avec mes enfants, mes merveilles. Mais ce n'était que des pensées. Des rêves qui m'aidaient simplement à me sentir mieux. Ils me rendaient peut-être plus forte. Me dire simplement que peut-être, c'était envisageable. C'est peut-être pour cela que tout a basculé quelques jours plus tard. Un mardi qui fut encore une petite brique pour ma prison mentale. Il était 6h30 du matin. Je préparais le Bento de chacun de mes enfants pour l'école. C'est mon moment favori de la journée. Pour chaque repas, j'imagine en général une présentation originale qui correspond à leur caractère, leur goût ou même une phrase qu'ils m'ont dite. Pour cela, j'étais souvent inspirée par Natsuo qui me racontait tant de blagues. La nourriture a une place importante ici. Elle est salvatrice mais aussi destructrice. J'y reviendrai. J'entendis le pas de mon ainé qui descendait l'escalier. Touya arrivait en effet toujours le premier la plupart du temps. Ensuite, Fuyumi et Natsuo arrivaient ensemble et après avoir accompagné les trois grands sur une partie du chemin de l'école, je revenais prendre le petit déjeuner seule avec Shouto qui avait son bus plus tard. Touya m'embrassa gentiment sur la joue avec un doux : « Bonjour maman. »

Touya, c'est mon pilier. Il a beau avoir hérité de l'Alter de son père, c'est avant tout la chaleur de son cœur que je connais. Il n'a pas la violence des flammes, ni la rancœur infinie des incendies. Il m'entoura de ses bras pendant que je continuais à préparer le Bento de Fuyumi sur le thème des chiffres afin de l'encourager pour son contrôle d'algèbre. Natsuo avait d'ailleurs raconté une blague quand elle en avait parlé hier soir : « Un contrôle d'algèbre ? Quand tu parles d'algèbre, tu parles bien de cette matière qui permet à 8 personnes de monter dans un bus vide, à 11 personnes d'en descendre l'arrêt suivant et que si 3 personnes remontent au prochain arrêt, le bus sera de nouveau vide ? » Fuyumi n'avait pas compris la blague. Moi, j'avais ri toute la soirée. Au collège, j'étais plutôt douée en mathématiques mais le fait que mon fils de 8 ans avait déjà compris l'absurdité de l'algèbre me dépassait. Natsuo ferait sûrement de grandes études. Il avait tellement de talents et il était malheureusement le dernier à s'en rendre compte. Mon attention revint alors sur mon aîné qui m'étreignait toujours. Je lui demandai :

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

-Moui…

-C'est un petit oui ça. Tu es préoccupé ?

-Fatigué par le drama que fait ma copine depuis que j'ai osé faire mon travail de sciences avec une autre fille de la classe. Elle m'a envoyé des messages jusque 2h du matin. Je pense que je vais rompre. Je ne supporte plus sa jalousie.

-Je suis si triste d'entendre ça.

-Menteuse.

Il avait vu juste. Je détestais cordialement cette fille. En réalité, je n'avais rien contre elle si ce n'est le fait que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me volait mon fils. Je suis une mère possessive. Touya avait déjà 14 ans, je le savais bien, et il fallait que je m'habitue surtout qu'il est et sera toujours beau comme un dieu. Mais rien à faire, j'ai du mal à le céder à quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux être la seule qu'il étreint ainsi. Je finis par dire :

« J'espère que tu n'en souffriras pas trop. Ça reste un chagrin d'amour même si c'est toi qui mets fin à la relation. »

J'étais très sincère. Je voulais qu'il oublie cette blondinette le plus vite possible. Je le rejoignis dans son étreinte et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. Touya. Je connais tout de lui. Le poids qu'il avait dans mes bras quand il est né, le rythme de sa respiration quand il dort, l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux, ce regard quand il est triste, cette façon de serrer les dents quand il est contrarié, son vrai sourire ou celui qu'il feint pour me cacher ses sentiments, sa façon de se tordre les mains quand il est nerveux, le son de sa voix quand il m'appelle, l'étreinte de ses bras comme à ce moment précis. Il est un morceau de moi, un fragment de mon âme et je souffre à l'idée de devoir un jour m'en séparer. Et c'est pareil pour chacun de mes enfants. Je sais tout de Touya. Même cette part d'ombre qu'il possède, je la connais. Elle est presque invisible mais je la vois quand il entend son père rentrer à la maison ou quand il le voit, même de loin. Personne d'autre ne la voit. Cette chose en lui. Je me demande s'il la voit aussi. Cette tâche sombre, invisible pour les autres, sauf pour moi.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd. Je savais parfaitement ce que c'était. Si je connais le poids de mes enfants dans mes bras, je sais aussi le bruit que font leur corps dans cette maison, que ce soit quand ils marchent sur la pointe des pieds ou lorsqu'ils tombent. Et là, je savais que Shouto venait de tomber. Je m'adressai à Touya :

« Mets les repas dans les sacs et réveille Fuyumi et Natsuo pour qu'ils déjeunent. Je reviens. »

Mon aîné me regarda avec inquiétude mais acquiesça. Je me sentais particulièrement forte aujourd'hui. Je me revois monter à l'étage, prête à en découdre. Je n'avais pas été assez ferme jusque-là et à présent, c'était terminé. J'entendis un nouveau bruit sourd. Je sentis comme un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine. Quand on touche à mes enfants, c'est moi qu'on assassine. Lorsque j'entre sans frapper dans la salle d'entraînement, je trouve Shouto par terre. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Enji avait décidé de rajouter des entrainements le matin, en s'imaginant probablement que je serais trop occupée pour m'en mêler.

« Relève-toi Shouto », dit Enji calmement.

On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il soit en train de hurler sur Shouto mais malgré sa réputation et son Alter, Enji n'a pas toujours un caractère de feu. En réalité, il est souvent calme et froid. Moi, je préfère quand il est furieux. Au moins, je vois clair dans jeu. Il ignora ma présence.

« Relève-toi Shouto », répéta Enji.

« Oui. Relève-toi Shouto, quitte cette pièce et ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plaît. L'entrainement est fini. », dis-je en m'immisçant naturellement dans la conversation et en fixant mon mari avec intensité.

Enji cessa de l'ignorer. Shouto se relèva et me regarda sans comprendre.

« Sors », dis-je sans quitter Enji des yeux.

« Il n'a pas fini, Rei. Va t'occuper d'autre chose. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Je sens une pointe de mépris dans sa voix. Il n'a en effet que peu de respect pour les « autres choses » qui m'incombent à moi seule depuis des années, c'est-à-dire, mes tâches domestiques particulièrement quand elle concerne les autres enfants. Moi, aujourd'hui, je décide de tenir bon.

« Il a fini et ce sont mes affaires !, dis-je d'une voix forte, Sors d'ici Shouto ».

Shouto ne bougea pas. Il était terrifié. C'est la première fois que les choses se passaient ainsi. Habituellement, je me contentais de supplier Enji pour qu'il arrête. Là, je ne supplie pas. J'exige. Je ne suis pas à genou en train de pleurer. Je suis debout et je ne partirai pas sans avoir obtenu satisfaction. Pourquoi devrais-je rester cette mère inutile et impuissante ? Je n'obtiendrai jamais rien avec cette attitude de faible. Enji ne comprend que les rapports de force et à présent je compte bien peser. Je répétai :

« Sors de cette pièce, Shouto.

-J'ai dit non.

-Et moi je dis que ÇA SUFFIT ! »

C'était la première fois que je criais ainsi et ça faisait du bien. D'ailleurs, Enji fut surpris par ma voix autoritaire. Shouto sortit en courant. Je profitai de mon effet de surprise pour attaquer.

« Si tu t'imagines pourvoir torturer mon fils impunément, tu te trompes. C'est terminé.

-C'est mon fils aussi.

-Non, ce n'est pas ton fils. C'est ton outil de travail. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, c'est terminé. Son destin ne t'appartient pas. Tu te contenteras du tien. Je te parle évidemment de celui où tu n'es pas le premier des héros. »

Je sais que je viens de toucher la corde sensible et je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis ici pour gagner. Son visage a changé. Je vois à présent sa fureur et ça me motive plus que jamais.

« Comment oses-tu ? », me dit-il.

« Et laisse-moi ajouter, bienvenue dans le futur, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je reste convaincue que la vie est suffisamment bien faite pour ne pas avoir accordé assez de puissance à un être aussi odieux que toi. Tu mérites cette situation. Tu mérites cette frustration. Et ce n'est pas Shouto qui changera ça. »

En prononçant le nom de Shouto, ce fut à présent ma propre fureur qui éclata, au point que de la glace commença à naître sous mes pieds. Je continuai :

« Tu ne mérites pas Shouto. Tu ne mérites aucun de tes merveilleux enfants. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais blesser qui que ce soit dans cette maison. »

Je criais comme je n'avais jamais crié. C'est mon âme qui hurlait. Je m'étais même rapprochée d'Enji. Je n'avais plus peur.

« Et se je ne suis pas un obstacle suffisant, je te ferai quitter cette maison ! »

En disant ça, je le poussai un peu. Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui faire mal, ni être violente. Je voulais juste qu'il m'entende. Il a répliqué. Je n'ai pas compris d'où le coup était parti. Je fus simplement projetée sur le côté. Je pense qu'il m'a simplement balayée de la main droite, comme un insecte avec certainement un dixième de sa force. Ma tête heurta quelque chose et je me retrouvai au sol. Tout fut comme ralenti autour de moi. Enji me dit quelques mots et puis sortit. Ce n'était évidemment pas « Est-ce que ça va ? ». Je pense avoir entendu quelque chose comme : « Tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne feras rien. Et si tu continues, c'est toi qui partiras d'ici. ».

Je repris rapidement mes esprits. Je me levai et je sortis à mon tour. Dans le couloir je tombai sur Touya. Il avait probablement entendu les cris, suivis du bruit sourd de ma chute. Je regardai son visage et là, je la vis. Cette tâche sombre. Elle est plus grande que jamais. Ses poings sont serrés, ses yeux écarquillés et sa respiration rapide. Je vois sa fureur. Il sait ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je lui fais signe que ça va et garde la tête froide :

« Peux-tu accompagner Natsuo et Fuyumi à l'école et veiller à ce que Shouto attende son bus, même si c'est plus tôt que d'habitude pour lui ? »

Touya acquiesça de la tête.

« Est-ce que Shouto a mangé quelque chose ? »

Shouto vit séparé de trois autres enfants. Même si les contacts se font par la force des choses, nous vivons quand même tous dans la même maison, ils restent rares et ponctuels. Ils ne sont même pas à la même école. Mes trois premiers enfants se rendent à pieds à l'école du quartier alors qu'un bus vient chercher Shouto pour l'amener à un établissement qui est à l'autre bout de la ville. Même si Shouto connait peu ses frères et sa sœur, j'espérais à ce moment précis qu'il avait eu le réflexe de se réfugier auprès eux. Touya acquiesça.

« Oui. Il a mangé. Il avait l'air terrifié.

-Dis aux autres que maman ne se sent pas bien et qu'elle va s'allonger. »

Touya acquiesça encore. Je vois bien qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de rage. Je passai mon bras autour de son coup et je l'embrassai dans les cheveux. Je le sentis se détendre un peu sous mon étreinte.

« Merci. », lui dis-je.

Touya s'en alla et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, je vis un hématome apparaître sur le côté droit de mon front. J'étais partie de principe qu'Enji n'oserait pas me faire du mal. Pas physiquement. J'avais tort. Mon action avait été complètement inutile mais au moins sur ce point-là j'étais fixée. La violence mentale était habituelle. Ça non. Ce fut un coup dur. C'était probablement la plus lourde de toutes les briques qui venait d'être posée. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut évidemment le divorce. Je devais néanmoins obtenir la garde exclusive des enfants et une mesure d'éloignement. Cependant, une réalité s'imposa à moi sous la forme d'une question qui je dis tout haut :

« Quel juge priverait Endeavor de ses enfants ? »

Enji Todoroki était le numéro 2 des héros. Il avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de personnes. Malgré son tempérament, il était très populaire. Je voyais déjà le tableau. Je serais l'épouse hystérique bonne à enfermer qui voulait partir avec les enfants car elle ne s'entendait plus avec son mari. J'étais donc coincé ici. Mon regard se posa alors sur ma trousse de toilette qui contenait quelque chose que j'appréhendais beaucoup : un test de grossesse effectué ce matin en me levant. Je finis par le prendre. Je vis clairement les deux barres. J'aurais dû être heureuse mais j'avais plutôt l'impression d'avoir chopé la lèpre. Je me fichais du résultat affiché. Ce n'était pas possible. Peu importe ce qui a pu se produire il y a quelques semaines, je n'avais pas fait ça. Pas avec Enji. C'était impensable. Je n'étais pas enceinte. Le test avait tort.

Ce qui se passa ce jour-là ne fut pas le dernier épisode violent car je décidai de continuer à m'opposer de façon orageuse. Il est vrai que la plupart du temps, Enji se contentait me serrer le bras tout en me criant dessus. Évidemment quand je dis serrer il faut comprendre broyer. La violence s'était installée entre Enji et moi et c'était irréversible.

* * *

Les conséquences de cela furent désastreuses. Le premier à les sentir fut évidemment Shouto qui subissait chaque jour les entraînements de son père, souffrait de la solitude et craignait les conséquences de mes différentes interventions. Les autres ne furent pas épargnés non plus. Touya se fit de plus en plus absent. Il sortait la nuit en cachette et ne revenait qu'aux petites heures. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Les notes de Natsuo étaient en chute libre et il prenait du poids à vue d'œil sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Au contraire, Fuyumi refusait de manger et maigrissait. L'école m'appelait aussi régulièrement pour me signaler qu'elle s'était battue, la plupart du temps, pour défendre son frère qui était moqué car il avait grossi. En réalité, ces trois-là, Touya, Fuyumi et Natsuo, n'ont jamais été épargnés. Les problèmes alimentaires de Natsuo et Fuyumi existaient avant et avaient d'ailleurs commencé quand leur père s'étaient définitivement détourné d'eux. La nourriture, salvatrice et destructrice. En cas de chagrin ou contrariété, Natsuo pouvait manger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Fuyumi était plus discrète mais ne souffrait pas moins. Elle entretenait ce vide dans son corps, reproduisant le vide qu'avait laissé son père alors que Natsuo tentait désespérément de le remplir. En vérité, à leurs yeux, le désintérêt que leur manifestait leur père était de leur faute et ils se punissaient pour ça, se défoulant sur leur propre corps. Touya, c'était encore différent. Il a cette part d'ombre que je suis seule à pouvoir voir et éclairer. Ayant conscience des problèmes, je les avais toujours combattus en étant une mère très présente, compensant l'absence d'Enji pour qui tout cela était bien évidemment étranger. Tant que je m'occupais d'eux et les valorisait, Fuyumi et Natsuo ne pensaient pas à se détruire, même s'il y avait des hauts et des bas. Cependant, en tentant de protéger Shouto, j'étais moins présente et la violence dont j'étais victime n'arrangeait rien. Le fragile équilibre que j'étais parvenue à installer était rompu. Je perdais le contrôle. Fuyumi devait probablement cesser de manger son bento à midi et le donnait à son frère, complétant le cycle. Natsuo devait avoir d'autres crises de boulimie mais je ne parvenais pas à le prendre en flagrant délit. Tout se dégrada très rapidement. Et c'était encore plus de petites briques qui s'accumulaient pour former ma prison de souffrance.

J'étais comme dans une barque perdue dans la tempête sans phare à l'horizon, luttant contre elle de toutes mes forces et empêchant mes enfants de tomber à l'eau. La tempête n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Au contraire, elle ne faisait que grandir. Elle me rappelait à quel point j'étais faible, qu'il était vain de lutter, que j'étais une mauvaise mère. Une bonne mère n'aurait pas autant de problèmes. Une bonne mère n'aurait pas laissé les choses aller jusque-là. Une bonne mère aurait quatre beaux enfants en bonne santé. Une bonne mère est un héros. Je pourrais tout lâcher. Si tout ça ne sert à rien, je devrais tout lâcher.

C'est d'ailleurs presque arrivé.

Je pense que c'était un dimanche, un mois après le premier incident. Je n'avais pas dormi la nuit dernière et j'étais épuisée. Je soupçonnais Natsuo de se rendre au frigo vers minuit et je tentais de le prendre en flagrant délit, mais cela avait été un échec. Au pied du mur, je fis un geste désespéré : téléphoner à ma mère. Plus précisément, je téléphonai à une femme que j'appelle « maman » et qui vit à l'autre bout du Japon. Elle m'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Peut-être qu'elle préparait du thé comme moi. Ma mère n'aimait pas m'entendre parler des problèmes dans mon couple. Car un couple, si on est une bonne épouse, ça n'a pas de problèmes. Après quelques formalités, je me lançai dans un ultime appel à l'aide:

« Maman, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre avec Enji. Je pense que si je reste ici, je vais craquer mentalement. Enji me fait de plus en plus peur. Je suis au bout. Les enfants vont mal, je vais mal. Personne n'aimerait ce qu'il verrait ici.

-Ma chérie, écoutes bien ta mère qui a vécu de longues années avec son homme. Tu dois avant tout te réconcilier avec Enji et tout ira bien. Un couple qui s'entend bien fait une bonne famille. Tu dois mettre de l'eau dans ton vin et ne pas vouloir tout contrôler. Un homme doit avoir sa place dans une maison et toi aussi. C'est l'équilibre entre les deux qui fait un bon ménage. »

J'avais décroché depuis « te réconcilier avec Enji ». Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose mais j'avais quand même un peu d'espoir. Mon hématome à la tête n'avait pas complétement disparu et je devais me réconcilier avec Enji. Mon aîné semblait être à deux doigts de faire une fugue et je devais me réconcilier avec Enji. Mon deuxième fils mangeait pour oublier qu'il se sentait mal et je devais me réconcilier avec Enji. Ma fille refusait de s'alimenter pour les mêmes raisons et je devais me réconcilier avec Enji. Je devais me réconcilier avec Enji. Enji. Enji Enji. Toujours Enji. Elle n'a donc que ce mot à la bouche. Je perdis pied. La voix de ma mère se fit lointaine et c'est aussi à peine si j'entendis le sifflement de ma théière dont l'eau était à présent en train de bouillir. Ce sifflement, fut aussi aussi comme ma limite qui venait d'être atteinte. La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Et je vis un œil turquoise apparaître dans l'entrebâillement. Enji était là. Je prends la théière. Elle est mon arme. « Me réconcilier avec Enji. », va falloir qu'il meure avant pour que ça arrive. Soudain, j'arrête mon mouvement. Je sens quelque chose. Comme un pincement au creux de mon ventre qui fait légèrement flancher mes jambes. Je me figeai. C'était une contraction. Elle était faible mais réelle. Je connaissais cette sensation. Je l'avais déjà eu auparavant et vu mon nombre de grossesses, elle n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi. Je regardai devant moi et c'est avec horreur que je vis Shouto qui écarquilla les yeux. Qu'allais-je faire exactement avec cette eau bouillante ? Je bégayai :

« Je… je… je suis désolée. »

-De quoi maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », me demanda Shouto.

Evidemment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. J'étais debout, le bras levé avec une théière en main et complétement immobilisée par une force inconnue. Je commençai à trembler et finit par poser ce qui allait me servir d'arme… contre mon propre fils. J'éclatai en sanglot :

« Oh... Shouto, pardon… »

Je le pris dans les bras et le serrai fort contre moi. Il n'osa plus rien dire.

« Pardon. Maman t'aime tellement, tu sais. »

Je finis par le libérer et il quitta la pièce sans avoir compris quoi que ce soit, se disant peut-être que les adultes pouvaient être bien étranges. J'étais seule à présent. Je posai ma main sur le bas de mon ventre. Je repensai au test de grossesse.

« Pardon… Je te demande pardon. »

Je te demande pardon. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu me pousser à prendre cette théière mais je sais ce qui vient de m'arrêter. Tu es là. Tu es vivant. Je suis désolée de t'avoir ignoré. A présent, je reconnais ton existence. Toi, ma dernière brique, celle qui va me permettre de détruire le mur infranchissable qu'est devenue ma vie. Te mettre au monde ici serait une profonde injustice et je sais à présent que je ne peux pas te faire ça.

* * *

Le lendemain, je débutai la première phase de mon plan. Je commençai par regarder longuement mon armoire avant de trier mes vêtements et mes chaussures, me débarrassant de ce que je ne mettrais plus. Je réduisis mes affaires au strict minimum. Je fis ensuite l'inventaire de ce que je possédais. A sa mort, mon père m'avait laissé un bien immobilier et ses actions. Je vendis tout. À partir de là, les choses devenaient plus complexes. Il me fallait une nouvelle identité et transférer mes comptes ailleurs. Il fallait aussi choisir un lieu. De préférence, le plus loin possible. Il y avait tant de choses à penser : la nouvelle maison, le travail que j'aurais là-bas, l'école que les enfants fréquenteraient et puis il y avait l'arrivée du nouveau bébé. J'effectuais toutes mes recherches dans le plus grand secret et pensais à toutes les précautions à prendre pour ne laisser aucune trace. Cela m'obsédait. J'étais prudente, presque paranoïaque. J'épiais même le comportement d'Enji. Que se passerait-il s'il découvrait ce que je faisais ? Avec le recul, j'étais idiote de m'inquiéter. Enji se fichait éperdument de ce que je pouvais bien faire de mes journées et ne s'intéressait qu'à son travail et Shouto que je peinais à sortir de son emprise. J'avais si peur pour lui et ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à l'incident de la théière. L'aurais vraiment fait si cette petite contraction ne m'avait pas ramené à la réalité ? Je décidai de définitivement de cacher ma grossesse, ne prenant que quelques rendez-vous anonymes chez une gynécologue très conciliante. Nous sommes à présent six dans cette barque perdue en pleine tempête. Je pourrais devenir folle. Je pourrais tout lâcher. Mais non. Le naufrage n'est pas envisageable. Et je compte bien à présent nous sortir de là et ne laisser que la tempête derrière moi. C'est décidé. Nous partons.

Il faisait sombre dans cette rue où j'attendais la personne qui allait m'apporter la clef de ma liberté. Cela faisait à présent deux mois que je préparais minutieusement ma fuite et camouflais ma grossesse. Il me manquait une chose : les documents essentiels à ma nouvelle vie. Je vis une mince silhouette qui se détacha de l'obscurité. Elle s'avança lentement vers moi. Mon meilleur ami. Chi. Nous habitions dans la même rue. Il était bien plus jeune quoi mais cela n'empêcha ce lien de se créer. Ses parents connaissaient les miens et durant un temps je fus sa baby-sitter. Enfant, il était d'une intelligence remarquable. Je n'avais jamais eu de vrais amis, juste des copines de sorties, et Chi devint ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Mes parents trouvèrent toujours cela étrange que ma principale fréquentation à l'âge de 16 ans fut un gamin. Cela faisait heureusement partie des choses que mes parents n'avaient pas su changer. J'avais gardé des contacts avec Chi, même après mon mariage. Je l'appelais très souvent et le voyais quand je pouvais, souvent la nuit d'ailleurs dans des endroits discrets. Je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi. Cependant, depuis la mort de ses parents, l'année passée, il est vrai qu'il répondait moins à mes appels et semblait fort absent. Je laissais des messages sur sa boîte vocale, espérant qu'il aille bien. Cela faisait de long mois que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvé face à face. Il avait directement répondu à mon appel à l'aide et aujourd'hui il était là pour me soutenir. Il me tendit une grande enveloppe.

« Bonsoir Rei. Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé. Regarde les documents chez toi et si ça te convient, tu trouveras les instructions dans l'enveloppe pour verser la deuxième partie du paiement à la personne qui s'est occupé de cela. Si tu n'es pas satisfaite, rappelle-moi. »

Chi dit cela sur un ton neutre comme s'il me parlait de son dernier rencart. En parcourant du regard sa silhouette musclée, son long visage et ses longs cheveux noirs noués, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que mes baby-sittings chez lui auraient été bien différents s'il avait eu cette apparence dès le début. D'un autre côté, si on avait eu le même âge, on ne m'aurait pas demandé de le garder.

« Merci, Chi. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. J'aurais voulu que ce soit plus tôt. Comment vas-tu ? De quoi vis-tu ? Je sais que tu as arrêté tu as études. »

J'étais certaine qu'il était dans des affaires louches et ça ne me rassurait pas même si c'était probablement grâce à cela que je tenais à présent cette enveloppe en main. Il me dit sans croiser mon regard :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rei. Je vais bien. J'ai eu une période difficile mais je pense à présent avoir trouvé ma voie.

-Quelle voie au juste ?

-Tu verras.

-D'accord, je sens que je ne pourrai rien tirer de toi ce soir. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

-Occupes toi surtout de toi, Rei. »

C'était vrai. J'avais une tendance à me mêler des affaires des autres. J'émis un grognement de résignation. Chi me regarda enfin en face et me dit, presque dans un murmure :

« Rei, tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui. J'ai réfléchi à toutes mes options.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas simplement divorcer ?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ça ne réglerait rien. Enji ferait tout pour obtenir la garde Shouto et pourrait même manœuvrer pour que ce soit moi qui sois soumise à une mesure d'éloignement. Il est prêt à tout. Hors de question de prendre ce risque.

-Et si tu dénonçais sa violence ?

-Malheureusement Chi, Enji ne me malmène pas suffisamment pour ça. Etrangement, je n'ai pas envie de lui demander de le faire. Et puis il y a autre chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Je suis de nouveau enceinte.

-Sérieusement ? Comment c'est possible ? Je pensais que toi et lui, vous… ne… Enfin tu vois.

-J'ai du mal à y croire aussi. Mais c'est le cas. Je ne préfère pas te raconter comment c'est arrivé car ça ne m'honore guère. Je ne peux pas mettre au monde ce bébé dans ces conditions. Si par malheur son alter est puissant, il subira le même sort que Shouto. Sinon il sera ignoré et crois-moi l'effet est dévastateur.

-Je sais tu m'as raconté.

-Si je reste, il ou elle n'en mourra probablement pas mais c'est sûr, cet enfant souffrira. Un jour, il sera en âge de comprendre et comprendra qu'en le mettant au monde, je savais ce qu'il allait se produire et que je n'ai rien tenté pour changer ça. Et là il aura ce regard sur moi... Je ne pourrai le supporter.

-La seule façon de te faire rester est de tuer Enji Todoroki ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il dise ça. En fait, c'est carrément son style car Chi a une certaine fascination pour la violence. Je déglutis sur ces paroles :

« Ne dis pas ça. Je ne veux pas de ça. »

Il y eut un silence et Chi reprit avec un regard lointain:

« Rei, penses-tu que ton mari soit un héros ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me posait cette question. Je tentai encore une réponse :

« C'est un mauvais mari et un père atroce. Mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il a sauvé beaucoup de personnes. Il n'est pas numéro deux pour rien… Je pense que oui, d'une certaine façon, c'est un héros dans sa vie professionnelle. D'ailleurs beaucoup de personnes le pensent. »

Ces questions me dépassaient complètement. Cependant, je savais à quel point elles étaient importantes pour Chi. Il continua :

« C'est bien ça le problème, peut-être. Ce statut le rend intouchable.

-Oui. C'est en effet un problème. Chi, promets-moi que tu ne tenteras rien de violent.

-Je te promets de ne pas tenter de tuer ton mari. Ce n'est pas comme si, j'en étais vraiment capable pour l'instant. Je te promets cependant d'œuvrer pour un monde où ceux qui auront le statut de héros le mériteront vraiment et ce à n'importe quel prix.

-Chi…

-Un monde où un type comme Enji Todoroki ne pourrait pas se faire appeler « héros » et où une femme comme toi d'avoir la vie qu'elle mérite.

Je souris faiblement. Je crus qu'il allait partir mais il m'interpella à nouveau :

« Rei ?

-Oui ?

-Comment va ton fils aîné ? Celui dont tu me parles le plus ?

-Touya… J'ai peur pour lui. Il quitte la maison sans prévenir en ce moment. Il pourrait mal tourner s'il n'y prend pas garde.

-Ça a quand même l'air d'être un bon petit gars. Tu m'en as tant parlé. C'est dommage qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontré. Veille bien sur lui. Je me demandais aussi, tu utilises un mot pour parler de sa part d'ombre, je ne sais plus lequel.

-J'en parle comme d'une « tâche ».

-Une tâche. J'aime bien ce mot. Je l'utiliserai sûrement un jour. »

Un silence s'installa encore entre nous. Chi finit par me dire :

« Bonne chance, Rei. Prends soin de toi.

-Merci Chi. Merci pour tout. Pas de conneries pendant que je ne suis pas là, hein ?»

J'eus à peine le temps de le toucher. J'aurais voulu tenir sa main un moment, comme à l'époque mais il disparut dans la nuit. Il y a parfois des anges qui ont des allures de démons. Ce silence, c'est probablement ce qui nous représente le mieux, Chi et moi. Un non-dit permanent, un truc qu'on n'a pas fait. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas. Qu'on ne pouvait pas ou devait pas. Je ne sais pas bien au juste. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me marier si vite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui le concerne. Parfois je me dis que Chi est trop intelligent pour ce monde et que ça va mal tourner. Je sens qu'il va faire quelque chose de grave. Je ne pourrais expliquer l'origine de ce sentiment. Je le sens, c'est tout.

Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de tromper Enji. Je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi. C'est peut-être une question d'éducation. Ça semble dur à croire aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas toujours été malheureuse avec Enji. Notre mariage était évidemment arrangé. Mon père était tellement content de m'avoir trouvé un bon mari. Ma mère était bien rassurée de me voir enfin en ménage et surtout de pouvoir empêcher ma carrière d'institutrice de débuter. Une femme célibataire qui s'occupe d'autres enfants sans en faire, ce n'est pas convenable. Quand j'y repense, je leur en veux de s'être débarrassée de moi ainsi. C'est peut-être la raison de mes instincts possessifs avec mes enfants. Mon père est mort depuis. Quant à ma mère, elle vit loin d'ici et je n'ai pas l'impression que ma vie l'intéresse plus que ça. Je suis mariée, j'ai des enfants. Pour elle, j'ai réussi ma vie, fin de l'histoire. Sa réaction d'y a quelques temps ne m'a guère étonné. Elle était là quand j'ai rencontré Enji, la première fois. Je me souviens encore d'elle me faisant des signes pour me tenir droite ou rectifiant mes cheveux. Comme si mon allure avait un lien quelconque avec ce mariage. L'argument de « vente » principal restait quand même mon Alter glace. Cependant, malgré cela, je n'étais pas complétement opposée à l'idée. Le mariage était dans l'ordre des choses et je n'avais pas vraiment de raisons de dire non. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'amour. Mais Enji avait tout pour me plaire : grand, musculature parfaite, de beaux yeux turquoise, la voix grave. J'avais littéralement craqué sur lui. Si ma mère se plaignait de ma coiffure, c'est parce que je passais perpétuellement la main dans les cheveux. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé comme Enji me regardait ce jour-là. Heureusement que mon alter était un objet de convoitise car j'avais l'air idiote. Cependant, j'étais sincère et pour être honnête les choses n'avaient pas si mal démarré. J'aimais me réveiller à côté de lui le matin, cette façon qu'il avait de me caresser les cheveux, sa voix grave au creux de mon oreille et puis toujours cette manière de me regarder comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante sur cette Terre. Pour moi, il était cette personne. J'ai du mal à croire d'en être arrivé là. C'est dur à admettre mais malgré tout ça, je ne déteste pas Enji. Pas vraiment. Je le connais par cœur et je sais qu'au fond de lui, il sait que ce qui se passe n'est pas bien et que ça va nous détruire. Je sais que derrière les apparences, il souffre d'un mal que je ne parviens pas à cerner. La carapace est bien trop épaisse.

Je revins rapidement chez moi. Enji était parti et ne rentrerait pas avant demain. J'avais donc confié la maison à Touya, ce qui me rassurait moyennement. Je finis par arriver. Maison intact, cuisine presque rangée, linge plus ou moins dans le panier et tout le monde au lit. Je me rendis dans ma chambre et disposai le contenu de cette fameuse enveloppe sur le futon. Cinq passeports américains, cinq déclarations d'alter, cinq certificats de naissance, un diplôme d'institutrice à mon nouveau nom d'autres petits documents. Je suis Akane Tanaka-Brown, née aux Etats-Unis, institutrice maternelle, veuve de Karl Brown mort il y a trois mois dans un accident de voiture. Je vérifiai chaque détail. Je trouvai les photos admirablement bien modifiées. Comme demandé, nous avons tous les cheveux noirs et Shouto a deux yeux de la même couleur. Je disposai sur le lit la teinture que j'avais déjà acheté. Devant moi, le matériel pour une nouvelle vie. Etais-je en train de faire le bon choix ou en train de perdre les pédales ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et deux yeux turquoise apparurent dans l'obscurité. Ma frayeur ne fut que passagère car c'est Touya qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Bonsoir maman, j'ai vu la lumière sous la porte. J'espère que je ne dérange pas. En fait… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car son regard se posa sur mon futon. Il ne bougea, ni ne parla pendant quelques secondes. Pour moi, ce fut une éternité. Honnêtement, la façon de l'annoncer à mes enfants me dépassait complétement et j'appréhendais beaucoup leur réaction. J'esquivais systématiquement cette question. Les choses avaient beau être difficiles, mais étaient-ils prêts à tout quitter avec maman ? Ce n'était pas si sûr. Finalement, mon aîné s'assis sur le matelas et fixa un moment le sol. Ce fut pour moi interminable. Il finit par briser le silence.

« Ok. On part quand ? »

Je repris ma respiration.

« Un jour où Enji partira en mission durant plusieurs jours. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Parce que tu trouves que ça n'a pas déjà dégénéré ? »

Il prit mon bras et souleva doucement ma manche, laissant apparaître les traces de ma dernière altercation avec Enji.

« C'est superficiel. Ce n'est rien. »

Mon fils prit cet air sombre que j'étais la seule à connaître.

« Ce n'est pas rien.

-Je tiens le coup. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour vous. Tous, pas seulement Shouto. Vous êtes mes merveilles. Si je vous perds, je meurs.

-C'est bien qu'on parte. Si je reste ici, je vais finir par le tuer. »

Ce n'est pas le premier qui me dit qu'il veut tuer mon mari, ce soir. Il a pas mal de point commun avec Chi, en fait. Je sais la gravité des mots qu'il vient de poser et que ce ne sont pas des élucubrations d'adolescent. Il ne plaisante pas. Dans ses yeux, je revois cette part d'ombre qui ressurgit. Parfois, j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par prendre le dessus et retire tout ce qui fait de mon Touya une bonne personne. Je le sais généreux, loyal, attentionné et gentil. Mais je connais sa colère et j'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par ne voir que cette tâche en lui. J'ai peur qu'en fin de compte il n'appartienne plus à ce monde bâti par les héros. J'ai peur qu'en fin de compte il ne m'appartienne plus. Je caresse le visage de Touya. C'est mon pilier. J'aime chacun de mes enfants équitablement mais Touya, c'est le premier. Mon premier enfant. Le premier que j'ai tenu dans mes bras, que j'ai allaité, qui m'a souri en se réveillant, que j'ai aidé à marcher, pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. Le premier qu'Enji vit comme un échec, le premier à être délaissé. Et comme il était le premier, il fut seul, même si j'étais là. Touya, tu es le premier pour qui je me suis sentie coupable. Je le serrai dans mes bras.

« Laisse-moi gérer la situation. Ne t'interpose jamais. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir.

-Promets-moi que tu ne t'interposeras pas. Jamais. »

Je sais que je lui demande une chose difficile mais il le faut. Je ne veux pas de dégâts collatéraux.

« Je te le promets. Je peux sûrement faire quelque chose, non ?

-Les documents, c'est bon. La maison c'est réglé…

-Wow, j'ai dû mal à réaliser que tu prépares un truc pareil. Je vais sûrement te vexer en disant que je ne te voyais pas faire ça.

-Je ne suis pas vexée car je ne pensais pas en être capable non plus.

-Donc, je peux faire quoi ?

-Il faudrait trier les affaires de Natsuo et les réduire au maximum. Je ne veux rien laisser ici. Je ferai celle de Fuyumi et Shouto.

-Entendu. Tu me caches autre chose ? »

Cette question ne prit de court au point que je ne parvins pas à cacher mon malaise. Touya le remarqua immédiatement et me regarda intensément. J'étais grillée. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il pose toujours les bonnes questions ? Je restai silencieuse un moment, ne sachant que dire. Touya ne lâcha pas l'affaire :

« Maman ? »

Les mots me manquaient. Comment allait-il réagir ? Je finis par dire ces quelques phrases avec difficultés et une pointe de honte :

« Je suis de nouveau enceinte… Hum. De ton père. Encore. »

Touya écarquilla les yeux et sembla comme avoir reçu un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

« Comment c'est possible ?

-Arrêtez de tous demander comment c'est possible. J'ai merdé, Voilà. Et j'assume les conséquences. Point final.

-Tous ? »

Oups, je venais d'avouer à demi-mot qu'il y avait moins une autre personne au courant. J'esquivai la question :

« Peu importe. »

Cette nouvelle eu l'air de complétement retourner Touya. Les faux passeports l'avaient beaucoup moins choqué. Il prit une grande respiration comme pour se remettre, me sourit et regarda mon ventre.

« C'est donc à lui ou elle qu'on doit tout ça.

-En partie. Ce fut un déclencheur, je pense.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as arrêté de boire.

-Je ne buvais pas tellement ! Tu exagères !

-Tu as quand même une sacrée descente. »

Je ne précisai pas que l'alcool était peut-être à l'origine de cette situation. Touya continua :

« Alors, j'ai hâte qu'il ou elle soit là. Je t'aiderai. J'espère que ce sera une fille ! Il y trop de mecs dans cette famille. Et qu'elle aura un Alter feu… J'aurais tant à lui apprendre. »

L'enthousiasme soudain de Touya me réchauffa le cœur. L'air de rien, si tout cela se concrétisait, ce serait lui l'homme de la maison. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Il dit finalement :

« Bon je retourne surveiller le couloir. Je pense que Natsuo se lève la nuit pour vider le frigo. J'essaie de le prendre sur le fait. »

Comment ai-je réussi à élever un fils pareil avec juste Enji comme modèle masculin ? Si ce n'est pas un miracle.

« Merci Touya.

-C'est le moins que je puisse en attendant d'être capable de te sauver.

-Contente-toi déjà d'être sauvé par moi. Je t'aime Touya.

-Je t'aime aussi maman. »

Mon fils sortit de la pièce après m'avoir embrassé. Je rangeai les affaires et les mis dans un petit coffre que je cachai dans mes vêtements. Je me mis au lit. Avant je partageais cette chambre avec Enji. Ce n'était plus le cas depuis plusieurs années. Ça a pu lui arriver de venir me voir. Sans commentaire pour la visite la plus récente. Je regardai la place vide à côté de moi et pensai à ce que j'aurais pu faire différemment. La vérité est que je n'en sais rien. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

* * *

Je me réveille doucement vers 7h00 du matin. Je sens que je ne suis pas seule sans cette chambre et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Natsuo et Fuyumi sont au bout de mon futon et m'observent en souriant, comme s'ils attendaient mon réveil. Je me redresse et les regarde d'un air soupçonneux.

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est samedi et que vous voulez exploiter votre mère.

-On veut des crêpes, maman », dit Natsuo

Fuyumi renchérit :

« Oui, maman s'il te plaît fais nous des crêpes ! »

Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur le matelas.

« Vous êtes des esclavagistes. Comment osez-vous faire travailler votre mère comme ça ? »

Là je fis la morte. Natsuo remonta mon matelas à quatre pattes et commença à me chatouiller. Il connait mes points faibles. Je finis par céder et rire aux éclats.

« C'est d'accord, j'arrive. »

Ils quittèrent ma chambre en courant et célébrant leur victoire. Je m'habillai et arrivée en bas, je vis Touya qui mettait la table. J'étais sûre qu'il est à l'origine de ce plan d'attaque. Je commençai à préparer les ingrédients. Je demandai alors à mon aîné :

« Tu sais où est ton père, Touya ? »

-Si je me souviens bien, ce bâtard t'a dit hier qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant 14h.

-Langage, Touya. Mais merci pour l'information. »

Enji n'était donc pas là et ne reviendrais pas avant quelques heures.

« Natsuo, tu peux aller chercher Shouto ?

-Qui ça ? », dit-il

Je le regardai sans savoir quoi dire. Il finit par briser le silence :

« Ça va, je rigole. C'est juste qu'on ne le voit pas souvent. Je vais le chercher. »

Quand Natsuo revint avec Shouto, je commençais les premières crêpes. C'est probablement la première fois que Shouto déjeunait vraiment avec les autres enfants. Il s'avança timidement et s'installa avec un tout petit « bonjour ».

« Hé ! C'est pas ta place, là » lui dit immédiatement Natsuo.

Shouto se leva immédiatement et regarda son grand frère avec une petite moue d'excuse.

« Je rigole, mets-toi où tu veux. », dit Natsuo.

Je ne pense pas que Natsuo faisait vraiment une blague. Ça ressemblait plus à un genre de bizutage. D'une certaine façon, il voyait son petit frère comme un genre de privilégié. Je terminai les crêpes et m'installai avec eux, à côté de Shouto pour le rassurer un peu. Il faut dire que Fuyumi le regardait comme une bête curieuse et Natsuo ne ratait pas une occasion pour le « taquiner ». Touya fut le seul à agir plus ou moins naturellement avec lui. Le petit déjeuner se passa admirablement bien. J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit ainsi tous les jours. En rangeant la vaisselle, je pensais au fait qu'Enji n'était pas là pour une bonne partie de la journée. Une idée commença à germer. Et c'est fou comme il faisait beau dehors. Je finis par me tourner vers les enfants.

« Qui veut aller à la plage ? »

Natsuo et Fuyumi furent les premiers à répondre.

« Moi ! »

Touya renchérit :

« J'osais pas te le demander. C'est peut-être le premier jour de soleil depuis des semaines. »

Shouto dit d'une petite voix :

« Je peux venir aussi ? »

Natsuo ne rata pas l'occasion :

« Tu ne dois pas passer du temps avec papa, toi ? »

Shouto fit de grands yeux tristes.

« Shouto vient aussi », dis-je pour mettre fin au début de malaise.

Enji allait probablement revenir pendant que nous serions là-bas mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais sortir avec tous mes enfants, point final.

« Tout le monde dans le hall avec ses affaires dans 30 minutes ! »

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, nous étions en route. Je connaissais un bel endroit à une heure de la maison où passer la journée. J'y étais souvent allée avec Chi. A l'époque, nous prenions nos vélos. Moi un grand vélo rouge et lui une petite bicyclette noire. Je souris en repensant à ce souvenir. J'avais tenté de l'appeler ce matin mais il n'avait pas répondu. Je lui avais laissé un message. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais comme l'impression que notre rendez-vous de hier avait un parfum d'adieu. J'aurais encore voulu entendre sa voix. Sans lui, rien ne serait possible. Quand nous arrivâmes à la plage, il y avait peu de monde, juste quelques familles comme la nôtre. Nous déchargeons la voiture et débarquons en team d'enfer sur le sable. Derrière moi, j'entendis la voix de Natsuo :

« Je veux pas prendre ta main, moi. Demande à Fuyumi. »

Je n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner.

« Natsuo, tu prends la main de Shouto. »

Je n'eus pas besoin de vérifier si c'était fait et ajoutai :

« Et on ne lui tire pas la langue non plus. »

J'entendis la stupeur de mon deuxième fils :

« Mais… Mais, comment tu sais ? »

Je m'appelle Rei Todoroki, Alter : Mother. Nous installons notre camp de base à mi-chemin entre la mer et la digue. Fuyumi avait déjà mis son nouveau bikini sous ses vêtements et se déshabilla immédiatement pour prendre la pose :

« Appelez-moi Sunami, Alter : Top Biche en toute circonstance. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre car Touya lui jeta immédiatement de l'eau avec sa gourde et la poursuivit avec un seau rempli de sable. Pendant ce temps, je mettais de la crème solaire sur Shouto. Je remarquai que Natsuo restais à l'écart derrière le paravent et ne se joignait pas à la joyeuse poursuite initiée par Touya qui peinait d'ailleurs à rattraper son agile petite sœur. Je compris vite pourquoi. Il avait enfilé son maillot et cela révélait à présent quelques bourrelets disgracieux qui étaient apparus ces dernières semaines. Un peu comme Fuyumi dont les os du bassin marquaient le bas de son ventre et dont les jambes étaient de vraies baguettes. Cependant, elle savait d'avantage donner le change avec sa personnalité énergique. Natsuo était mal dans sa peau et se renfermait facilement, particulièrement en ce moment. Il avait les traits de son père, si ce n'est les cheveux et c'était d'autant plus dur que d'être délaissé par lui. D'ailleurs, Enji n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter au début : « Tu as vu comme il me ressemble, Rei ? Il a mon nez ! Ça c'est mes oreilles. Je pense même qu'il aura la même taille que moi plus tard ». Je vous jure que c'est arrivé. Sa joie était sincère. J'en suis le témoin. Et puis, la suite est connue… Touya et moi étions déjà très complices, ce fut donc un peu plus simple. Mon aîné a plutôt développé un fort sentiment de rejet pour se protéger. Fuyumi étant une fille, ce fut également différent même si je sais bien qu'elle a secrètement culpabilisé de ne pas avoir le bon alter malgré ses cheveux prometteurs. Pour Natsuo, ce fut une vraie souffrance car un lien s'était tissé entre lui et Enji. Je me souviens qu'Enji venait le voir jouer au football ou courir sur le stade quand il était en maternelle. Et puis, un jour, Enji n'est plus venu pour des raisons auxquels je ne préfère pas penser. Ce fut cruel et depuis je sais que Natsuo a comme perdu une partie de lui. Enji a laissé un vide impossible à combler. Natsuo avait honte. Honte de son corps, honte de lui, malgré tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner. Shouto l'observait depuis un moment et quand j'eus fini de le tartiner de crème solaire. Il se dirigea vers son frère avec son habituel pas hésitant, un petit seau et deux pelles. Je laissai faire.

« Tu veux faire un château avec moi, Natsuo ? »

Natsuo releva la tête. Comme Shouto était en maillot, quelques bleus provenant de ses entraînements étaient visibles. Il se passa quelque chose. Je ne peux pas dire quoi mais je pense simplement qu'un regard peut tout changer.

« D'accord », dit Natsuo qui se leva et pris Shouto par la main.

Ils s'étaient comme compris mutuellement. Sur cette scène, j'enfilai mon maillot de bain qui laissa apparaître mon ventre légèrement arrondi. En m'installant sur le transat, je vis Touya revenir avec Fuyumi qu'il était parvenu à capturer et transportait sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Je partageais un sourire avec lui qui connaissait les raisons de ma petite prise de poids. Je m'allongeai et contemplai mes petites merveilles qui jouaient.

Vers 14h05, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je me doutais de qui c'était mais décrochai avec naturel comme si tout était normal :

« Allo ? »

C'était évidemment Enji qui était de l'autre côté et qui m'adressa sèchement la parole.

« Rei, Où es-tu ? »

-Sur une plage avec les enfants, je t'ai laissé un mot sur la table. »

Il avait sûrement trouvé le mot mais je savais pertinemment où le bât blessait.

« Avec Shouto ?

-Shouto fait partie des enfants, donc oui. »

Ça l'énervait. Il bouillonnait à l'autre bout du fil et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de me marrer.

« Reviens immédiatement. », finit-il par dire.

« Non.

-Pardon ?

-Non et je ne te donnerai pas non plus l'endroit exact de notre escapade, sauf si tu en a besoin pour venir me mettre de la crème solaire sur le dos.

-Tu t'entends parler ?

-Oui et laisse-moi te demander une chose à propos de Shouto : laisse le tranquille. Tu ne l'auras pas cet après-midi. Il va falloir que tu te trouves une autre occupation. Je ne sais pas moi, fais ce que les hommes de ton âge font. Lis le journal, va jouer au golf ou drague une minette de 20 ans sur le net. À ce soir. »

Je raccroche. Mon téléphone résonna immédiatement. Je l'éteignis et continuai à bronzer. Je vis Touya me jeter un regard inquiet. Je lui fis un signe rassurant et décidai de ne plus y penser. Nous rentrâmes vers 20h00 après avoir mangé quelque chose sur la route. Ce fut probablement un des plus belles sorties. Cependant, je savais qu'il y aurait des conséquences mais j'étais prête à les affronter. Ce n'était qu'une sortie à la plage après tout. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur et vit Shouto et Natsuo, endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Arrivés dans le hall de la maison, je demandai à Touya d'emmener directement les autres enfants dans leur chambre, y compris Shouto. Son regard me fit comprendre qu'il était inquiet et je lui répondis d'un regard qui devait lui rappeler la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. J'allai directement dans le salon où sans surprise Enji m'attendait.

« Bonsoir Enji. La plage était sympa merci d'avoir demandé. Je vais me coucher, à demain. »

Je pense que j'ai fait un regard insolent car il parut directement énervé et m'attrapa par le bras pour m'empêcher de partir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, pauvre idiote ?

-Nous sommes allés à la plage, Enji. Pas dans un parc nucléaire.

-Shouto ne doit en aucune manière fréquenter ces trois échecs. Il… »

Enji ne termina pas sa phrase car en entendant ça, je l'avais giflé. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'entendre ça. Je tentai une offensive :

« Comment oses-tu ? La seule personne à voir échoué à faire des choses ici, c'est toi. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Dans nos précédentes disputes, j'avais plutôt évité de réévoquer les sujets sensibles comme la toute première fois mais là c'était trop. Touya, Fuyumi et Natsuo n'était pas des échecs. C'était nos enfants, mes bébés. Enji me jeta en arrière et je tombai lourdement sur le sol. Là, j'eus peur et me retournai pour me lever mais une pression s'exerça sur mon dos, m'empêchant de bouger. La voix d'Enji fut étonnamment calme :

« J'espère que là j'ai toute ton attention car je te sens un peu dissidente en ce moment. Je pense que j'ai été très patient, Rei. Tes petites protestations étaient ridicules mais je voyais que ça te tenait à cœur de participer, donc je t'ai laissé un peu de marge. »

Il est sérieux, là ? Elle est où, cette la marge qu'il m'a laissé au juste ? Pour lui je n'étais qu'un insecte irritant. J'avais quand même peu de me faire écraser.

« Tu refais quelque chose de ce genre et je te jette dehors. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Je fis oui de la tête. Il me libéra. Je ne sais pas s'il était vraiment sérieux. Je préférai jouer profil bas. Je pensai à celui ou celle qui était dans mon ventre et qui n'avait rien demandé. Enji n'en savait rien et je me demandai si ça se serait passé autrement s'il avait été au courant. Il sortit de la pièce. Je me rendis directement dans ma chambre. J'y trouvai Touya qui était assis dans un coin. Personne ne dit un mot car il n'y avait rien à dire. Il avait sûrement assisté à la scène d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cette nuit-là, il dormit avec moi. Je cherchais le sommeil dans les bras qu'il avait passés autour de moi comme pour me protéger des mauvais rêves.

Au fond, je m'en voulais du risque que j'avais pris mais d'un autre côté, j'avais aussi besoin de ça. J'avais besoin d'avoir mes enfants réunis et heureux ensembles et je rêvais du jour où ce serait possible, sans contraintes, si ce n'est celle de devoir dormir un peu la nuit.

* * *

Ce jour arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais. Un matin, Enji m'annonça qu'il partait dans le sud du Japon pour une affaire et qu'il reviendrait après-demain. Il m'adressait encore la parole pour ce genre d'information. Une heure après son départ, Touya vint me trouver :

« Aujourd'hui ? », de dit-il

Après un silence, je lui répondis :

« Aujourd'hui. Va chercher les autres. Je dois leur parler avant. »

Touya réunit Natsuo, Shouto et Fuyumi dans le salon. J'appréhendais ce moment depuis longtemps. Ils me regardèrent avec leurs petits yeux surpris. Touya s'assis à côté de moi et me pris la main. Je finis par me lancer :

« Les enfants, je sais que la vie à la maison n'est pas facile en ce moment. »

J'avais toute leur attention. Même celle de Shouto. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait pleine conscience de la situation. Je continuai :

« Le comportement de votre père à votre égard est terrible. Je sais à quel point vous êtes malheureux. »

Ma voix se brisa légèrement. Touya me serra d'avantage la main. Il fallait que je tienne le coup.

« Votre père a levé la main sur moi à plusieurs reprises. Je suis aussi très malheureuse, ici. »

J'essayai de mettre les bons mots, ne pas leur mentir. Je tremblai. Je sentis alors la main de Touya caresser mon dos. Je devais aller jusqu'au bout :

« Je cherche une solution depuis longtemps. Je vous aime et je ne supporte pas de vous voir malheureux. Cette situation n'est pas normale et je veux que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous êtes de merveilleux enfants et aucun de vous ne mérite d'être traité comme il est traité ici. »

Je vis des larmes sur les joues de Natsuo. Je sais à quel point, il est touché par l'indifférence de son père. Je vis aussi Shouto lui prendre la main. Notre excursion à la plage semblait les avoir définitivement rapprochés.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici avec votre père. Je ne peux pas me séparer légalement de lui sans risquer de perdre Shouto. »

Ils n'ont toujours rien dit. Je vis que Fuyumi serrait ses poings. Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'appréhension ou de l'impatience.

« Je veux quitter de cette maison, partir loin et vous emmener avec moi. »

Ce fut le silence complet. Ils devaient digérer l'information.

« Quand je dis partir loin, c'est vraiment très loin. Hors du Japon. Et aussi longtemps. Pour toujours. »

C'est Fuyumi qui parla alors la première :

« Très loin et pour toujours. », dit-elle comme si elle essayait de comprendre le sens de ses mots.

« Ça implique aussi de changer de nom et ajuster votre apparence, surtout la couleur de vos cheveux. »

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je proposais à mes enfants de tout quitter pour une destination qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils allaient avoir peur, c'est certain. Pourtant…

« D'accord. », dit alors Fuyumi.

Je la regardai. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Moi aussi, d'accord., dit Natsuo dans un sanglot, j'irai n'importe où avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. », dit Shouto sans lâcher la main de son frère.

J'aurais aimé pleurer moi aussi tant j'étais heureuse de les voir ainsi, réuni.

« Bon. Nous partons ce soir. »

Je ne parlai pas de ma grossesse. Ça aurait été trop d'informations. J'avais prévu de leur annoncer quand nous serions là-bas. Je réservai un billet d'avion pour une destination que je ne révèlerais qu'à l'aéroport et je fis les bagages de Shouto et Natsuo. Tout se passa comme prévu. Quand les bagages furent terminés, il ne resta rien dans les chambres. Les enfants trouvèrent même amusant de se teindre les cheveux. Moi, je les avais même coupés. Je regardai ma nouvelle apparence dans le miroir. Ça me changeait.

« Tu es belle, maman », entendis-je. Je n'eus même pas à me retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

À 18h, nous fûmes tous rassemblés dans le hall d'entrée. Je partis faire un dernier tour pour être certaine de ne rien oublier. Je terminai par le salon où je restai un moment. Dans cette pièce, il y avait eu le pire comme le meilleur. Je pensai aux moments que j'avais passés ici avec Enji. Et même si le premier souvenir qui aurait dû me venir à l'esprit était celui où il m'avait mise à terre, ce ne fut pas ce à quoi je pensai. Je pensai aux premiers jours. À ces moments où nous avions pris le thé ici, avant que tout ne dérape. Je sentais encore sa main caresser mes cheveux. Enji… Si seulement, tu étais simplement venu me rejoindre à la plage.

Enji. Tu ne pourras probablement jamais l'admettre mais je suis la personne qui te connaît le mieux. Je connais tous tes visages. Tout d'abord, celui que tout le monde voit, un héros fier et impitoyable. Ensuite, celui que j'ai vu tous les jours ces dernières années, froid et cruel. Mais aussi ceux qui tu n'as pas montré depuis longtemps. Le visage que tu avais au début quand tu rentrais le soir et qui montrait que je t'avais manqué autant que tu m'avais manqué. Tu m'as aimé Enji. Même si aujourd'hui tu fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. J'ai vu le visage que tu avais quand j'ai mis au monde nos enfants. Tu étais heureux. Tu les as pris dans tes bras. Si seulement, tu arrêtais de faire comme si ça ne s'était jamais produit. Enfin, je connais ce visage que tu ne montres à personne. Celui que tu as quand tu penses être seul. Celui qui me laisse entrevoir ces choses que tu ne dis pas. Cette blessure que je ne peux comprendre. Cette souffrance qui t'a poussé à délaisser tes premiers enfants et maltraiter le dernier. Cette douleur qui t'as éloigné de moi. Je la connais et j'ai appris que je ne pourrai pas changer ça. Je suis désolée, Enji Todoroki. Mais je ne peux pas te sauver. Et c'est pour ça que je m'en vais.

Je pose mon alliance sur la table. Je ne crains pas la laisser ici car aujourd'hui, elle ne m'appartient plus. Je sais ce qu'ils penseront tous. Cette folle a enlevé ses enfants. Ils me haïront pour ça. Mais je préfère partir et vivre avec leur mépris que de rester et me consumer avec leur sympathie. Je rejoins mes enfants dans le hall d'entrée et nous quittons la maison. Nos silhouettes disparaissent dans la nuit et laissent derrière elles une maison à présent solitaire et silencieuse.


End file.
